


A Lady to Begin With by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A Lady to Begin With written by Laylah performed by Rhea314 & GwenWhen she walks out onto the dance floor with him, Firo can't help feeling like everyone is watching them.





	A Lady to Begin With by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lady to Begin With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2009

**Title** : A Lady to Begin With  
**Author** : Laylah  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & Gwen  
**Fandom** : Baccano  
**Character** : Luck/Firo  
**Rating** : worksafe  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Canon what-if "When she walks out onto the dance floor with him, Firo can’t help feeling like everyone is watching them."  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7162)  
**Length** 0:06:31  
10:57 with music  
Download Link: [ here with music ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Gwen/A%20Lady%20to%20Begin%20With%20by%20Laylah%20with%20music.mp3), [ here without ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Gwen/A%20Lady%20to%20Begin%20With%20by%20Laylah.mp3)


End file.
